


Every Right in the Universe

by locrianrose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Femslash February, kinda for the rvb femslash febuary, south is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Connie--no, CT-- was dead. It wasn't like she cared, or even if it really mattered. </p>
<p>South isn't ever perfectly honest with herself. North knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Right in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after CT is killed.

South had every right in the universe to be royally pissed at this moment, and she certainly wouldn't be stopping it for any shit from North. Connie was stupid, yeah, she knew that , but she didn’t have the right to go and fuck this up for everyone else. She’d been quiet on the flight back, and North really was the only one who’d noticed, but not that he would actually ask her about it. She’d made herself clear that she didn’t want to talk about it before, and she wasn’t going to bring it up even now.

When they got back she split off from the others, glaring at the garish light coming from the leaderboard. That stupid thing was there to remind her that at least with Connie—Ct—gone, she’d have a better chance. Not that she’d really wanted to get that this way, but, hell, she seemed to be getting what she wanted in some of the worst ways.

So maybe she’d been interested in Connie. CT. Whatever. The chick was hot, and South was very available. Painfully so, and it sucked that the only other chicks that she regularly associated with were huge bitches and definitely the type that she wouldn’t bang unless she was super drunk. Carolina was a stuck up prick, and the thought of doing that with Tex made her want to vomit and then kill the other freelancer.

So yeah. Connie had been the subject of more than one of South’s fantasies, and she was damn sure that no one but North had any clue. North had some sort of bs twin shit going on that must have clued him in just like she’d noticed him watching York and the idiot, Wash. She really didn’t care about that, and she was pretty damn sure that he didn’t want her to interfere with that, so she wouldn’t.

If he’d asked her, sure, she would have shared that info with him, but it wasn’t like he cared now that he had his stupid Christmas tree light to stay up with at all hours, and didn’t even care enough to follow her as she stormed through the ship. South wouldn’t admit that she would have liked it if North had at least made some effort to talk to her, but of course that would have been fucking nice to see that her brother actually still cared. He should be following after her to ask how she was now, but still, he wasn’t.

Instead she’d simply have to make do with moping, raiding the stash of beer from her last chance to get out of the ship. Connie had went down with them but had bailed out pretty soon, and South vengefully thought that it was probably to go betray them further to whatever shitty group had managed to convince her to leave the people who she should have been working with. South had actually been nice to her that day, and the least that Connie could have fucking done would be to actually talk with her and acknowledge the fact that the other had made an effort to be nice.

Ugh. Whatever. She’d heard what Carolina had to say about what had happened. Sure enough, it’d been a case of some sort of love deal and Connie claiming to know some sort of greater truth that of course she couldn’t even tell anyone about.

And there’d been a guy. Figures. The one eligible chick in the program had to be into men, and had to go off and get tangled and messed up with a man who was so obviously the enemy.

South would have settled for maybe just being a friend, you know, someone that Connie would have at least trusted, but fuck that. She was so damn undesirable, untalented, and as of now, completely fucking drunk. If they had a mission that night she’d be screwed, but for now she had no plans other than moping in her shitty little room while staring at the ceiling and waiting for exhaustion to completely tip her over and then she’d be able to get some sleep.

She was well on the way to finally being completely and utterly slammed when someone knocked on her door. She glared at it, trying to discern who’d be knocking. It was too polite for anyone who was pissed at her, too loud to be Wash, York or Carolina wouldn’t come, North was probably with his stupid AI, and no one else would come here and Connie was fucking dead so whoever it was could just fuck off and leave.

Draining the last of the bottle that she held she dropped it to the floor, kicking it under her pathetic excuse for a bed. Her helmet was sitting in the corner where she’d dropped it when she’d entered. Distantly she was aware that she probably stunk of sweat and alcohol, but who would care about that? It wasn’t like anyone but North or maybe Carolina who’d dare to tell her that, so she wasn’t going to go out to get to the showers.

Another bottle cap was popped off, and South stared at the bottle, scowling as the knocking on the door grew louder.

“Fuck off!” She yelled at it irritably. “I’m trying to sleep, so go the hell away!”

Gulping a mouthful of beer, she set it down before flopping down onto her blankets, pressing her pillow over her head to block out the noise from the increasingly insistent knocks on the door.

Eventually they did stop, much to her pleasure, and she tossed the pillow to the ground, slumping down to reach the beer and drink deeply again. That bottle lasted for far less time than it should have, and when she heard the knocking on her door start again she snapped, throwing the bottle to the ground, ignoring the sound as it shattered. Storming over to the door, she opened it, glaring at who she saw.

“Go away.” She attempted to slam the door on his foot, but her reflexes were dulled from drinking and North easily pushed her back into her room. “I’m not talking to you.”

North didn’t say a thing as South continued to glare. She assumed that he was going to lecture her about what she’d done wrong, or pull out his AI to show it off, but y some strange mercy he didn’t, instead bending over to push the shards of broken glass away into a pile in the corner with a crumpled shirt off of the floor. South settled back down on her bed, refusing to be the one to speak first.

When she reached for another bottle of beer North’s hand stopped her, pulling it away.

“South, I don’t think you should be drinking.”

“Fuck off.”

South would’ve liked to argue, but after one sluggish attempt to push North away but only ended with her sitting back down lamely she let him, settling for glaring defiantly again. North only sighed, moving to sit down by her, starting to tug at her armor.

“Come on. Let’s get this all off.”

"I don't need help." South vengefully began to strip the armor off, haphazardly dumping the pieces in the corner. "Go train with your AI." 

"South." 

"What?" She glared at him drunkenly, fiddling with one of her gloves. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do now?"

North didn’t look hurt even for a moment, still as calm as ever. "South, his name is Theta, and he's signed off."

South took a sort of vengeful pride in knowing that North had chose her over the AI, sliding down to sit on the hard floor as she shucked her boot off, dumping it with the rest of the armor. 

"Can't you just go away? I don't need you to keep tabs on me, and I don't want you here now!" South made another grab for a beer, more determined now to reach it. She refused to consider the possibility that she might be the one acting immaturely here, as she had every right to be angry at the traitorous bitch for what she'd done to the program, to all of them. To South. 

North sighed, letting her grab the beer, then slid down to sit by her on the floor. South let him. If he wanted to sit there then she wasn't going to stop him, so long as he'd let her drink. She only grumbled slightly when he placed a tired arm over her shoulder, then passed him the beer. 

"She was a bitch." South muttered to him. 

"Yeah." North replied carefully, hesitating before continuing jokingly. "I figured you'd be pissed. You could always try for Carolina." 

South elbowed him in the ribs, letting her head drop down onto his shoulder. "Shut up." 

North didn't say much else, setting the bottle of beer down, and so South let him stay as she silently fumed, the thought of standing up unimaginable. It wasn't that bad to sit here with North, and he was probably the best company she'd have a chance of getting now. 

When she finally did start to drop off to sleep she distantly felt North combing his fingers through her hair, and she let him play the part of caring brother. He wouldn't bring it up with anyone else. She knew him that well. 

The next morning in the lockers South showed up late, sorting a miserable hangover. North was there, carefully adjusting his armor, and South walked towards him, punching his arm lightly, then giving him a tight hug. She didn’t need to say anything. If he needed to hear what she had to say then he didn’t need to know. As annoying as he was, he was still her brother, and he had her back. He’d know why she was pissed, and for once he wasn’t arguing and telling her that she was wrong. She let him go, pausing to glare at Wash who turned away, nervously edging towards her locker. 

Shit sucked, but at least she had North. So what if the only person who she’d been remotely interested in years was now probably dead and she was stuck on a ship full of assholes and they still wouldn’t give her a damn AI. At least she had that idiot, and it was better than nothing at all. 

Even if she’d never tell him that. He should already know.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been a sucker for South x CT, but I’ve never thought that it’d work out much in the end. I think it’d be pretty onesided on South’s part, as we see Connie interested in at least one man canonically. I thought about this one a lot, especially just how South would feel.  
> I’d love to hear any input that you might have!


End file.
